


He’s no angel

by tina_theSlytherin



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Cannon, Liselotte/Philippe friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, describing first meeting, it has a life of its own, not beta read ... as per usual, reaction to episode, sliiightly maybe cannon divergent, versailles s02e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Before Liselotte talked to the Chevalier about his relationship with Philippe in salon, she had a short talk with her husband. They talk about the Chevalier and Philippe's history with him.





	He’s no angel

Liselotte was tired. She had no idea making an heir with the prince would be so tiring. However, when she looked at him, she knew that there was something weighting on his mind.

“Can I ask about the Chevalier?” She said slowly, wondering if it even were her place to ask.

Philippe sat up. His face didn’t betray his feelings, however, he refused to meet Liselotte’s eyes.

“Why do you push him away?” Liselotte tried a seemingly easy question. When he kept silent, she continued. “He is rather abrasive, bad with money, childish, jealous…”

Philippe laughed at her assessment of the Chevalier.

“Yes, he is that but also so much more. He used to be much more responsible and a lot less jealous. I think you should take that as a compliment.”

Liselotte propped herself up on her forearms and rested her head on her hands. She was lying on her stomach, her legs were swinging in the air and her golden hair fell into her face. The Mademoiselle blew it away. Her gown fell down, revealing her naked shoulder. Subconsciously, Philippe covered himself a bit more with the blanket spread, which brought a small smile to his wife’s features.

“I don’t want to take his place in your life.”

Philippe stood up, covering himself in the golden blanket spread and poured some wine into two glasses. This was not a conversation for sober minds.

“You never could.”

Liselotte sat up, taking the wine from Philippe. He took her night-robe and wrapped in around her shoulders. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ and leaned against the bedpost.

“When did you first meet?”

A soft smile appeared on Philippe’s face as he remembered the encounter. “I still duc d’Anjou and he was barely a chevalier. Mother took Louis to Saint-Germain because I was sick with smallpox. I was once again alone, when I saw a small boy running through the hallways. He ran into my room and hid from the other kids. He didn’t care that I was sick, and he kept me company until I felt better again. For a few years I thought he was an angel and a figment of my imagination.”

Liselotte laughed. “You thought the Chevalier was an angel?”

“Yes.” Philippe murmured. “He looked like a beautiful, curly-haired blonde-haired angel. He also wore a lot of white and soft blues.”

“He still prefers soft blues, but he’s no angel.”

The smile disappeared off Philippe’s face as he realized what she was implying. Lately, the Chevalier’s behaviour got more and more troublesome. He was constantly sipping on the mysterious potions and inhaling various powders.

“Do you think I drove him into it?”

“What?” Surprised, Liselotte shot up on the bed, almost falling off it. She started coughing as choked on the wine she was drinking. “What do you mean?”

“As you said, we can only wish for the world to be as we imagine it so. Maybe if I wasn’t the king’s brother, if it were not for my duties, we could have lived different lives.”

Liselotte’s tone turned cold. She put aside her wine and squeezed Philippe’s hand. “Or you could have been beheaded.”

Philippe’s eyes turned stone cold at Liselotte’s remark. She said the one thing that was haunting the Monsieur’s dreams every night since the first time he returned from war. Seeing the Chevalier every day eased Philippe’s worries a little. However, he still feared that either Louis would send the Chevalier to away again or the blond man would insist on going to war with him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Philippe reached over the bed and kissed Liselotte on the top of her head. “I know.” He whispered into her hairline as he caressed her hair. Philippe settled back onto his side of the bed, snuggling further into his blanket. He retrieved his wine and continued to sip it, so he could avoid talking about the difficult subject.

“So, when did you realize he wasn’t an angel?” Liselotte tried to circle back to their previous topic, trying to lighten the mood.

Finally, Philippe smiled again. “It took a couple years, but he came to one of Louis’s annual balls. He was again wearing a light blue coat with white flower embroidery. His blonde hair was styled with big waves, framing his face like a halo. That’s how I recognized him immediately. I, on the other hand, in order to spite my brother, was wearing a peach and purple gown and he didn’t recognize me the entire evening.”

“At all?”

“Not at all. I was trying to catch his attention the entire evening, and he kept brushing me off, looking for… well, me. He almost succeeded in seducing Armand.” At Liselotte’s questioning gaze, Philippe quickly explained the history with his former favourite. “In the end we spend the night talking.”

“Talking?” Liselotte chuckled, disbelievingly.

“Well, he is a very smart man, and we still talk a lot. He has a lot to offer once you look past his jealousy, drinking, and his scheming, which he is actually really bad at.”

“And you still love him?”

“Yes, very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to s02e07 where Liselotte talks to lonely Chevalier in the salon. Where would she get the certainty about the relationship between the two men?  
> I'm sorry if it's not really in character for Philippe, but I think that if he has a few orgasms (even if they are thanks to imaginary, sweaty soldiers) and wine, he becomes a bit more open. And Liselotte's innocence makes her a great listener.


End file.
